


boy in the market

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, fanon names, fluff?, i guess, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still, the adreanaline junkie in her begged for her to go see this thing that people had been whispering about - lowbloods, out in the woods, away from highbloods and when Aeslha was out of sight. They whispered of a young man with no sign and his lusus - a jade blood troll! they exclaimed, eyes wide - going from town to town, and the boy would preach at a town for a few days in each one. No one knew where he was staying, and he preached in the market, the area that was lowblood dominated.</p>
<p>in response to this prompt; disciple<3signless and how they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy in the market

**Author's Note:**

> fanon names! kheper is the young signless and aeslha is the young disciple.  
> i take prompts at my writing blog, absolutecapriciousness.tumblr.com

In all her six ( _and a half!_ ) sweeps, Aeslha Leijon could count on two hands how many times she’d been this close to the nearest town. She could count on a blueblood’s hand how many times she’d actually be in the town, and that was after they lost a digit or three. 

But Aeslha had an excuse! 

Panthermom was sick. She was horribly sick and there was no cure - the only other time she’d been in the city (to go get a doctor) had confirmed that. So Aeslha was here for two things; to find her way around in the case she needed to (her mother couldn't go out for her forever) and because she heard a rumor of something strange and exciting. Also, she needed to bring home dinner on her way back. Panthermom hadn’t been able to hunt for the last four perigees, which meant Aeslha had to. 

But still, the adreanaline junkie in her begged for her to go see this thing that people had been whispering about - lowbloods, out in the woods, away from highbloods and when Aeslha was out of sight. They whispered of a young man with no sign and his lusus - _a jade blood troll!_ they exclaimed, eyes wide - going from town to town, and the boy would preach at a town for a few days in each one. No one knew where he was staying, and he preached in the market, in the part that was lowblood dominated. She made her way through the market until she found the crowd that had encircled the signless boy as he preached. He couldn’t be older than seven sweeps. 

And the things he preached! Beautiful things, words like _equality_ and _love,_ of a place she thought sounded like paradise, where all were _equal._

Someone called out “and how do we get to this utopia then?” voice laced with cynicism, and he called back “you make it!” and the crowd grew louder, from murmurs to shouts and calls for an uprising, and the boy goes “at peace, my friends, for if we started a war now then we will surely lose, for while we are all lowbloods, we are not all allies” and although she does not even know this boy’s name, she feels almost _honored_ to be called his friend. 

She stands there for what seems like moments and what really is hours, soaking up his preachings and trying to commit them to memory, until finally most of the crowd has disappeared and there’s only a few stragglers and the preacher and his lusus. She starts to leave but he catches her eye and they hesitate and she feels like she _knows_ him, or _knew_ him, or something, and he smiles and she smiles and it’s a long moment that’s broken by his lusus’ call of “Come along, Kheper!” and he glances at the jade blood and then back at her and he says, ‘i’m sorry, i have to leave’ and she says ‘i’m aeslha’ and he says, “I hope you enjoyed the sermon, Aeslha,” and her name rolls off his tongue odd, but nicely, and then he scurries away. 

_“Kheper,”_ she murmurs as she exits the town, with only a few hours of night left. 

She’s halfway home when she realises she forgot to get dinner. 

_Shit._


End file.
